


Greensleeves

by LenoraLana



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLana/pseuds/LenoraLana
Summary: Prowl must make a decision between his lust for Sentinel or his love for... something or someone else.
Relationships: Prowl/Sentinel Prime, Prowl/Tree
Kudos: 11





	Greensleeves

Prowl smiled softly, a smile that he reserved for his beloved Sentinel. And ONLY Sentinel. "My love," he murmured softly as he reached for the other mech's hand, carressing the dark blue skin. "Let's go to my quarters."

Sentinel had been giving his lover a look of affection, but now he tugged his servo away and growled. He and Prowl had developed feelings for each other over the past few months, despite their severe differences. They had basically proven the age-old proverb that "opposites attract". But there were some things that Sentinel simply couldn't deal with.

"I don't want to recharge in your quarters!" Sentinel snapped. "Not with all that green... STUFF you have in there." He shuddered visibly.

Prowl frowned, looking mildly offended, even somewhat hurt. "You know my rules," he growled softly. "Love me, love my plants."

"EW I hate organic life! You know that!" Sentinel scowled and folded his arms. "I never thought I'd have to resort to this, Prowl, but..." He sighed, then took a deep breath. "Frankly, I'm sick of this. Your love for organic stuff is getting to be too much for me to handle! You either love me, or you love your stupid plants. Choose, NOW."

Prowl turned away, obviously thinking deeply. He glanced at Sentinel, then toward the direction of his room, then back toward Sentinel. "I love my tree," he finally said. "I have loved it ever since I first came to this planet..."

Sentinel's jaw nearly fell off his face. How could this be? Was Prowl truly choosing an organic THING over him? "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Sentinel exclaimed, then grabbed the ninja's shoulder. "Can that stupid tree give you THIS?" He then kissed Prowl on the mouth, HARD.

Prowl returned the kiss fiercely, then pulled away. "I am sorry, Sentinel," he said with a sad look in his visor. He patted the blue mech on the shoulder, then turned and walked away.

After that, a broken-hearted Sentinel left Earth. That had been the ultimate insult. He had been rejected by his lover for an ORGANIC. He would never get over that, and he would never forgive Prowl.


End file.
